


Ad occhi chiusi si vede tutto meglio

by Aliesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James fa a Sirius una domanda: se si è mai innamorato.<br/>Cit./: <i>Afferrò un ciuffo, lo strinse tra le dita e lo strappò via, sradicandolo dalla terra; poi rotolò su un fianco, fissando il suo migliore amico negli occhi: «Ti sei mai innamorato in vita tua, Sirius?»</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad occhi chiusi si vede tutto meglio

**Author's Note:**

> Una vecchia fanfiction su Harry Potter.

James Potter rise, alzando il mento verso il cielo e incontrando quella chiazza blu in cui erano sparse nuvole bianche.  
Era disteso sul prato verde bottiglia e teneva un filo d'erba fermo tra le labbra, canticchiando una canzone. Afferrò un ciuffo, lo strinse tra le dita e lo strappò via, sradicandolo dalla terra; poi rotolò su un fianco, fissando il suo migliore amico negli occhi: «Ti sei mai innamorato in vita tua, Sirius?»  
Il sole era forte, bruciava sulla pelle, e accecava: con gli occhi chiusi si vedeva tutto meglio, anche le cose invisibili, così James li chiuse, serrando le palpebre.  
Sirius si chinò su di lui e appoggiò lentamente le labbra sulla sua bocca.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
